Al-Andalus
Al-Andalus is a country in southern Iberia. It is known as the first country to practice Andalusianism. Geographical Location Al-Andalusia takes up most of central and south Iberia, except for some coastal regions which are taken up by Canaan. The capital city is Seville, which is close to the centre of the country. History Moorish tribes occupied a small part of south Iberia in December 711 AD, to try and take advantage of a Visigothic civil war in the region. The Moors succeeded, and within a few years the Visigoths were all but destroyed (they still hold on to a few regions in the west and centre of the peninsula). The Moors set up a capital at Seville, and proclaimed the land as the new Emirate of Al-Andalus. Al-Andalus reached its zenith in around 800 AD, when it controlled a majority of the peninsula. Since then, it has been driven back by Visigoths in the central regions, and by Catalonians who have established a small nation in the north east of Iberia. The Emirate is still very much in its golden age, although its ruler Muhammad I, though a living legend, is now dying. What can happen when his son is sworn in cannot be known for sure. Government Al-Andalus is notable for being the only Emirate in Europe. The Emir is an absolute monarch, however he does have a council of advisors that can make decisions on his behalf if he is ever to young or too sick to do so himself. Al-Andalus has a very strong judicial system, one of the first of its kind, and also participates in a lot of trade across the Mediterranean. Religion The official religion of Al-Andalus is Andalusianism. This religion was formed in 860 AD to self-praise the nation and to give a morale boost in the wake of a slump in Andalusian fortunes. The religion is very strict towards women, homosexuals, and infidels but its followers are usually very happy people happy to do their bit for the counttry. Foreign Policy The government has a varied foreign policy: Elmet: Elmet must be co-operated with and friendly relations must be kept with them, in order to stop any kind of conflict that could endanger Andalusian culture, society and the nation itself. Canaan: Al-Andalus must reach an agreement with Canaan so that it may gain the pockets of land on the Iberian Peninsula that Canaan has taken in the past. Friendly relations should be kept, but there should be no place for a 3rd major power in the peninsula, and tensions are rising. Visigothic Rebels: The Visigoths must be brought into the fold of Al-Andalus, whether peacefully or by force. This must be done before Elmet can reach them, so that Al-Andalus can gain an advantage on the line between the 2 nations. Catalonian State: Catalonia can be allowed to live in peace for now. Engage in trade, and try and convert them to Andalusianism, so that they are ready when Andalus eventually decides to absorb them into the empire. Statistics Name: Emirate Of Al-Andalus Population: 2,250,000 Language: Arabic, Mozarabic Leader: Emir Muhammad I Cordoba Founded: 711 AD Demonym: Andalusian Currency: Dinar